


Request

by RebelMage



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMage/pseuds/RebelMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. Elphaba will definitely not go to prom, no matter how many times Galinda asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request

**Author's Note:**

> I just love writing Modern!AU!Gelphie.

‘El- _phie-ie-ie_ ,’ Galinda whines, her trademark pout on her face. She’s sitting in a chair across from Elphaba, her arms crossed.

‘Once again, no. Also, we are in a library, so you really ought to be silent.’ Elphaba turns her eyes back to her book.

‘I’ll be silent when you agree to go to prom with me.’ She nudges Elphaba’s leg with her foot. ‘Come on, Elphie.’

‘No. I refuse to go to prom. It is a stupid event that I do not wish to participate in.’ She looks at Galinda, raising one eyebrow. ‘Not everyone is obsessed with pretty dresses.’

‘You don’t need to wear a pretty dress. In fact, you don’t even _have_ to wear a dress!’ At Elphaba’s silent chuckle, she adds, ‘I meant that you can also wear a tux. You know, defy those gender norms or whatever you like to complain about?’

‘Although that would be nice, I’d prefer to just stay inside, read a book.’

‘You can do that every night. Prom is once. Come on, Elphie. For me?’

Elphaba sighs. ‘You aren’t going to shut up until I agree to go, are you?’

‘So?’

Another sigh. ‘Okay. I’ll go to prom with you, my sweet.’ She smiles when Galinda excitedly starts to babble about what colour to wear and what have you. She can’t deny the blonde anything, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
